parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Milesladdin
Cast: *Aladdin - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Princess Jasmine - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Themselves as an extra - Goldie Locks and Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) *Genie - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Jafar - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Iago - Brix (Goldie & Bear) *Abu - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Sultan - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Rajah - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Magic Carpet - M.E.R.C (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Razoul - Hades (Hercules) *Razoul's Guards - The Titans (Hercules) *The Peddler - Peter Pan *The Cave of Wonders - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Gazeem the Thief - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Balcony Harem Girls - Gwen, Lindsay, and Izzy (Total Drama) *The Two Hungry Children - Vampirina Hauntley and Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) *Prince Achmed - Huckleberry Hound *Omar the Melon Seller - Quick Draw McGraw *Farouk The Apple Seller - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Elephant Abu - Dumbo *Gigantic Genie - The Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Old Jafar - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Snake Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie Jafar - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Woman at the Window - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Lades Laughing at Aladdin - Princess Sofia, Princess Vivian, and Princess Hildegard (Sofia the First) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Necklace Man and Woman - Snagglepuss and Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Fat Ugly Lady - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Water Rat and Moley (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Pot Seller - Hokey Wolf *Nut Seller - Magilla Gorilla *Necklace Seller - Top Cat *Fish Seller - Yogi Bear *Fire Eater - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Boy Wanting An Apple - Pinocchio *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Pluto (Disney) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Sheep Genie - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Camel Abu - Bambi *Horse Abu - Major (Cinderella) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Aracuan Bird (The Three Caballeros) *Turtle Abu - Turtle (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Little Boy Genie - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fat Man Genie - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *75 Golden Camels - themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *53 Purple Peacocks - themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Exotic-Type Mammals - themselves *Leopard Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Goat Genie - Orville (The Rescuers) *Harem Genie - Bridget (Vampirina) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Baloo (The Jungle Book) and Simba (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *40 Fakirs - Flowers in Russian Dance (Fantasia) *Cooks and Bakers - Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) and Chef Louie (The Aristocats) *Birds that 'Warble' on Key - Jim Crow and his brothers (Dumbo) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Super-Spy Genie - Demi (Vampirina) *Teacher Genie - Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear) *Table Lamp Genie - Winnie the Pooh *Bee Genie - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Submarine Genie - Wally Gator *One of Flamingos - Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *Rajah as Cub - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Toy Abu - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Cheerleader Genies - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Scenes: *Milesladdin Part 1: "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Milesladdin Part 2: Miles on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Milesladdin Part 3: Miles Fights with Huckleberry Hound/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) *Milesladdin Part 4: Red's Dream *Milesladdin Part 5: Frollo and Merlin's Conversation/Red Runs Away *Milesladdin Part 6: Trouble in the Marketplace/Frollo's Evil Plan *Milesladdin Part 7: Miles Arrested/Red Confronts Frollo *Milesladdin Part 8: Miles Escapes with a Prince *Milesladdin Part 9: The Cave of Wonders *Milesladdin Part 10: A Narrow Escape *Milesladdin Part 11: The Amazing All Powerful José Carioca/"Friend Like Me" *Milesladdin Part 12: Merlin Upbraids Frollo *Milesladdin Part 13: Miles' First Wish *Milesladdin Part 14: Frollo Makes His Move/"Prince Miles" *Milesladdin Part 15: Merlin Rides on M.E.R.C *Milesladdin Part 16: Miles Argues with José/Miles Goes to Red *Milesladdin Part 17: Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" *Milesladdin Part 18: Miles Almost Spills the Beans/Miles and Red's Kiss *Milesladdin Part 19: Miles Gets Ambushed/José Saves Miles' Life *Milesladdin Part 20: Frollo Gets Exposed *Milesladdin Part 21: Miles' Depression/Brix Steals the Lamp *Milesladdin Part 22: Merlin's Announcement/José's New Master is Frollo *Milesladdin Part 23: Frollo's Dark Wishes/"Prince Miles" (Reprise) *Milesladdin Part 24: The Ends of the Earth *Milesladdin Part 25: Frollo Takes Over Agrabah *Milesladdin Part 26: Miles vs. Frollo *Milesladdin Part 27: Happy Ending in Agrabah *Milesladdin Part 28: End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Miles from Tomorrowland *Goldie & Bear *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Fievel's American Tails *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *The Sword in the Stone * Gallery: Miles-Callisto.JPG|Miles Callisto as Aladdin Little Red (Goldie & Bear).jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Jasmine Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear).jpg|Goldie Locks and Goldie-and-bear-1.jpg|Jack Bear as themselves as an extra Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|José Carioca as the Genie Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo as Jafar Brix in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Brix as Iago Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Abu Merlin.jpg|Merlin as the Sultan Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Rajah M.E.R.C..jpg|M.E.R.C as the Magic Carpet Hades.jpg|Hades as Razoul Titans1.png|The Titans as Razoul's Guards Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as the Peddler Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof